


1863: A Vision of Genius

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was day off.</p><p>Author's Note: This drabble is a reference to the famous Salon de Refuses, a group showing of paintings that had been refused by the prestigious French Academy. Basically, this was the first group showing of Impressionist paintings.</p><p>The painting described is Edmund Manet's Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe , the most important (and the most scandalous) painting presented there.</p></blockquote>





	1863: A Vision of Genius

He had come to see the painting that had scandalized Paris – a nude woman lunching outside with two clothed Parisians. This was not a formal portrait as was the custom of the day. As he examined the interplay of light and shadows on the trees and grass, he was reminded of days spent chasing rabbits, swimming in the bay, drying off in the sun. For the first time in 100 years, he missed being alive.

He was surprised that the painting had invoked such powerful feelings; he thought he was long past such petty concerns. But genius still moved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was day off.
> 
> Author's Note: This drabble is a reference to the famous Salon de Refuses, a group showing of paintings that had been refused by the prestigious French Academy. Basically, this was the first group showing of Impressionist paintings.
> 
> The painting described is Edmund Manet's Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe , the most important (and the most scandalous) painting presented there.


End file.
